


[撒艾]深红的倒计时

by CHEF_RECOMMENDATION



Category: SS - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 13:27:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16198454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CHEF_RECOMMENDATION/pseuds/CHEF_RECOMMENDATION





	[撒艾]深红的倒计时

深红的倒计时

 

上篇-人海

 

他还未睁开眼睛，便已感受到雨水的降临。

随着时间流逝而愈发空洞的回忆里，雨季的痕迹寥寥无几，只剩下晴空之下的圣域。

日光强烈到所有黑暗无所遁形。

  
或许有某种原因，注定他在雨季的某个夜晚醒来。

艾俄洛斯缓慢地扬起头，只见充斥满目的深红色。

这种本该温暖的色调此刻透着彻骨的寒意。

他在死后的岁月中总是毫无规律地苏醒在不同的躯壳中，见证着圣域的长夜逐渐降临。

  
艾俄洛斯一时不知自己具体身在圣域何处，于是随意将目光投向临近的窗台。

缓慢滴落的雨水染上深红，变得像快要凝固的血液。

远处的钟楼孤独地矗立在阴郁的雨雾中。

 

“喂，别发呆了，赶紧巡逻完这最后一趟！”

手肘受到的轻击将艾俄洛斯的注意力拉回，他收回视线，在昏暗的光线下只来得及看到一个陌生年轻人的背影。

从装扮来看，应该是圣域的普通守卫。

看来这次，他的灵魂将在一名旁观者身上暂栖。

 

完成巡逻的时候，雨下得更大。

离开建筑物的遮蔽，艾俄洛斯站在湿漉漉的石阶上像后方望去。

与他所处的黑暗不同，隐藏在暗红的雨和玫瑰海之后的教皇厅，灯火尚未熄灭。

如同一座孤岛，凝固在末日之海的深处。

 

 

第二天醒来时，外面已是朗朗晴空，若不是地面仍残留着些许水洼，艾俄洛斯几乎快不记得昨夜的大雨。

算得上陈设简陋的房间里，私人物品少得可怜，好在抽屉里尚有一本日记，记录了这个身体原主人的详细信息，免除了他短暂扮演出错的烦恼。

19岁的年轻人，简略而随意的笔迹间多是毫不掩饰的希冀与欢乐，偶尔有三两烦恼事，也会在随后数日烟消云散。

这是平凡人的生活。

与他曾经历过的一切完全不同。

 

作为一名普通的卫兵，不需要将大把的时间扔在训练上，空闲比想象中更多。

忙完手里的事，艾俄洛斯挥别同伴，循着记忆中的路线，来到这个几乎无人造访的废弃格斗场。

这处临海的场所比回忆里又破败了许多，断裂的廊柱和石阶经历着风雨的侵蚀，快要看不出原本的模样。

艾俄洛斯攀上一处断壁坐了下来，望着远处的海面发呆。

  
可惜，他并没有享受太久独处的安宁，一阵凌乱的跑步声将静谧打破，接着便是一块碎石啪地飞到他面前。

突然造访的人是一个看上去十来岁出头的少年，浑身上下都是尘土，额际几块青紫更显得他狼狈不堪。

“抱、抱歉！”

看到自己赌气踢飞的石块差点砸到人，少年涨红了脸道歉。

“没事。”艾俄洛斯摆了摆手，饶有兴趣地打量着面前的孩子，“你身上有小宇宙的气息，但看样子你还没有获得属于你的圣衣。”

“啊？”闻言，少年忍不住退了两步，狐疑地打量着眼前这位看上去比他年长不了太多的人，“你怎么……”

即使寄身在凡人的躯壳中，他本质上仍是人马座的黄金圣斗士，对于小宇宙的感知一如往昔。

艾俄洛斯没有回答这个问题。

“你说的都是真的吗？”对峙一会儿之后，少年终于放松警惕，不敢相信的语气渐渐转换为小心翼翼的试探。

“你应该能感受到自身与小马座的共鸣。只要感受得到，就应该坚信。”艾俄洛斯起身，从断壁上跃下，“作为女神的圣斗士，必须要学会坚信自己的力量。”

“可是我根本打不过他们，又怎么能赢得圣衣？”少年忍不住出声反驳。

“你面对的最强劲的对手，他的招式是怎样的？”

“我想想……”少年认真地思考了片刻，丢出一个答案来，“他的动作太快，招式变换很多，我也没理清。”

“足够一击制胜吗？”

“应该不行。”

“那好办，”艾俄洛斯摸了摸下巴，“你将自己的弱点暴露给他，在他进攻之后的松懈中，全力以赴。”

“你只要相信，在燃烧的小宇宙中，自己永不会倒下。”

——只要坚定的信念尚存，女神的圣斗士便会战斗到最后一刻。

他此刻能站在这里，便是最好的证明。

 

 

数日之后，艾俄洛斯在巡逻的间隙中得知了新任小马座诞生的消息，一同到来的，还有教皇厅的密令。

面对着同僚不解的目光，艾俄洛斯强忍着内心的崩溃接下教皇的指令。

  
“我只是一个普通卫兵，教皇休假，为什么要捎上我？”

待传令官屏退其他人，艾俄洛干巴巴地问道。

“你那天没有到场，所以不知道教皇大人偶然路过的时候听到了什么。”传令官的目光透着不可捉摸的深意，“类似的词句，曾经用来形容的人已经叛离圣域。”

“所以，教皇是怀疑我跟那位……叛徒有关吗？”

“教皇大人并未透露他的明确意愿，只是指示你在接下来半个月中，随侍他前往半岛度假。”

“……”

鬼知道那个耿直的小孩都说漏嘴了些什么，艾俄洛斯感到头疼无比。他不过是随便说完几句话又随便指点了几下招式的问题，竟然直接招惹到了他目前最不想面对的麻烦人物。

 

应付完传令官的交代，艾俄洛斯回到自己的房间，傍晚时分的阳光从窗户中投射进来，摊在桌上的那本日记在他出门前略略翻完一半，米黄色的纸张晕上一层暮色，显得安静而温暖。

这是第一视角的他人人生。

这种矛盾却又真实的感觉即将像更深远的方向延伸。

他将以陌生人的身份，去赴一场久违的重逢之局。

 

 

下篇-绝岭

 

无云的夜空中，繁星闪耀。

远方幽暗的山脉簇拥着穹顶之中犹如细碎金箔铺洒的群星，酝酿着夏日将逝的最后喧嚣。

幽静的月光从垂落的厚重窗帷缝隙间透入，和室内温和的灯光混合，一同落到悬挂在墙壁上那幅年代算不上久远的油画上。

画上是几十年前烈焰中的维也纳边境，苍翠的森林被火舌吞噬，一同破碎的，还有奥斯曼帝国落入黄昏的野心与美梦。

  
撒加矗立在画前良久，遮挡住脸庞的面具映着冰冷的月光，显得肃穆而庄重。

从后方蹒跚而来的老人，恭敬地等候着撒加将目光从画上移开，才出声说道，“教皇大人，关于人马座的下落，近一年来依然没有线索。”

“人马座已经死了。”站在月光与阴影交界处的教皇说道，“作为圣域的背叛者，死亡不过是应有的结局。但人马座的圣衣不能流落在外。”

“请教皇大人再给我一些时间……”似是想起了什么，垂首的老者额上浮起一层薄汗。

“那么，我还要再等多久呢？”

“……其实，我的占卜已经给出了预示，不过很是奇怪——”老人握着拐杖的手微微一紧，“十年来，人马座的下落首次出现了线索。人马座的圣衣在东方，而……而人马座，根据预示，他正在您的身边。”

过于惊人的结果让撒加首先感到的是荒谬，属于艾俄洛斯的小宇宙始终死寂，就算那人命大没死，也绝不可能就在他的身边。

“你的家族历史太过显赫，即使作出此等荒唐的预言，我想多少也有些意义。”撒加将手中的木盒放下，语气没有丝毫波动，“作为凡人之中最伟大的预言家，你有必要继续活下去，直到圣战到来。”

骤起的夜风忽然卷起窗帘，老人惨白的面容被月光照亮，诡异的黑斑已从颈间逐渐蔓延上下颚。

过于精准的预言，既是凶器，又是警钟。

 

穿过幽深而寂静的长廊，一个个静默的房间就像是陈旧的空棺，埋葬着不可诉说的过往。

撒加推开庄园大门，将一切甩在身后的时候，突然回味起那最后半段话来。

坐在花园门口的石阶上等待着他的青年，有着全然不一样的身形面貌，但却始终给他一种过于熟悉的感觉。

到底——

  
此时艾俄洛斯的手中正握着一支夜茉莉，是他刚闲的无聊时从花农那里顺手拿来玩的。经手不过一会儿，指间已是挥之不去的香气。

他像是没有觉察到撒加的脚步声，直到对方停留在他身边、随之而来的阴影遮住他大半时，才抬起头来，像一个普通随侍那样起身向教皇行礼。

撒加的目光只是扫过艾俄洛斯的脸，接着一言不发地继续向前走去。

他所能感受到的，只有他一人的小宇宙。这持续了十年时间的，一如既往的孤独。

 

 

回程的路上，两人照例一路无言。

艾俄洛斯托腮看着外侧极速退去的风景。

夜幕之下，拜占庭风格的建筑褪去灵动的华丽，变得刻板而安静。

他回想起夜色之中的圣域，宏伟的石质建筑如同史前遗留下来的白色骨骸。

在这恢弘和壮阔的文明背后，奉献一切的建筑者早已逝去，留下灵魂的结晶供后时代的人仰望。

所有的阴谋与争斗，血与白骨，在漫长时间的面前，被解构重组，变成平淡乏味的模样。

  
摇摇晃晃的车程中，艾俄洛斯终于不敌疲惫而沉沉睡去。

一边的撒加静静看了他一阵，伸手摘下了面具。

久不见阳光的面容愈发惨白，静默之下如同一尊没有生命的石膏雕像。

 

 

接下来的数日，松散的日程安排使这个假日终于看上去算是一个像样的假日。

两人甚至奢侈地花了大把时间坐在海湾旁的咖啡店里享受这个国度独有的香料与甜点。

  
不远处的码头上游人如织，深蓝的海水在微风下泛起粼粼波纹，岸边的洁白圆顶建筑看上去没有留下战火和动乱的任何痕迹。

撒加一如既往地沉默，捧着一本书，倚在柔软的座位上一看就是一个下午，好像外面的喧嚣从来和他无关。

艾俄洛斯盯着撒加手中的书的封面发呆，——对于揣测对面这个人的心思，他向来拿手。但有时候，猜中不过是猜中，无能为力才是所有纷争和决裂的根源。

他和撒加，一个过于固执，而另一个过于偏执，所以才会走到如今这个地步。

 

撒加看的那本书似乎有趣到没完没了，艾俄洛斯不再枯坐，丢下喝了一半的饮品起身。

吧台里的老板娘不知所踪，狭窄空间里水烟的雾气散了大半，显露出挂在墙上的锋利的弯刀。

这破落而旖旎的故梦，也曾由旧时代的兵刃守护。

  
艾俄洛斯正要推门出去，乍起的枪声阻止了他的动作。

不过数秒，方才还洋溢着欢快气氛的人群瞬间被恐慌笼罩。

人们在混乱中四散奔逃，哪怕是践踏在中枪倒地的同胞身上。幼小的孩童和自己的母亲被人潮冲散，稚嫩的哭声在枪鸣中很快被掩盖。

艾俄洛斯握着门把手迟疑了一下，最终还是毅然决然地推门而出。

哪怕失去了超越凡人的力量，他仍然做不到为了自保而袖手旁观。

但就在他逆势冲向人群的时候，嚣张的枪林弹雨和喧沸的人群一瞬之间陷入死一般的寂静。

他抬起头，只见头顶炙热的阳光熄灭，取而代之的是奔涌的星河，璀璨至极使人不由自主屏住呼吸。

 

 

突如其来的暴乱由撒加出手所终结，在人群的注意力重新聚集之时，两人早已离开。

回到住所的时候正是黄昏时分，艾俄洛斯跟着撒加一前一后走进内侧书房。

  
光线昏暗的室内，唯一的光源是金色的圣衣箱散发着的光芒。

——双子座的圣衣？

艾俄洛斯内心一凛，硬生生止住了自己想要退后的本能。

若是真的被撒加识破，他也没有把握对方不会第二次痛下杀手。况且更加糟糕的地方在于，他并无意让这具偶然寄居的躯体的原主人命丧异国。

 

“想不到竟然是真的，你竟然……”

面具掉落在地上，发出沉重的声响。

  
艾俄洛斯站在原地，看着撒加一步一步朝他走来。

那眼中深邃的蓝色逐渐淡去，取而代之的是异样的深红。

  
带着杀意的手落到喉间的时候，艾俄洛斯听见楼下的座钟刚好响起。

在沉闷的钟声中，视野里铺天盖地的红色开始黯淡，直至化为不详得灰黑，到最后本无尽的深红只剩撒加的眼睛。

  
——他知道，时间到了。

  
艾俄洛斯抬起手，握住撒加的手腕，那样冰冷的触感，好像生与死的双方本该调转。

可惜，此时他再也无法给予一丝温暖。

 

“撒加，我已经死了。”

艾俄洛斯听见自己原本的声音，空洞得不像是真实存在。

在意识消散之前，他似乎正陷入一个同样冰冷的拥抱。

  
随着钟声停止，艾俄洛斯安心闭上眼睛，接受长眠的再次降临。

  
终有一天，他们会在故事的结局，再次重逢。

 

  
-END-


End file.
